


Not Just His Teeth

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Well, I suppose you could also call it Baby Tooth/Jack, but I wanted fluffy family kinda thing. Not adverse to actual pairing though!Anyway, I figure it’s a given that Baby Tooth follows Jack everywhere she can, if she can, and practically worships the ground he walks on. It’s safe to say she feels very happy around him, even to the point that she misses him terribly when he’s not around and refuses to leave his side when he is. So that means she depends on him, yes?What I want is the very same, but from Jack’s side. Hence the term ‘co-dependency’. I want to see moments in which Jack misses Baby Tooth, is reluctant to go somewhere without her company even if it’s just to a different room, gets ecstatic when she pops up unexpectedly to visit or disappointed she’s not around when he’s expecting to see her, or maybe she cheers him up when he’s in a depressed mood."Baby Tooth talks about what she likes about Jack, and we see a little bit of how he acts around her. She realizes she needs to work harder to overcome their language barrier. I guess it’s Baby Tooth/Jack possibly rather than gen, but most of all it is fluffy. And lacking in commas because Baby Tooth.





	Not Just His Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 7/31/2013.

Shiny teeth? Shiny teeth like freshly-fallen snow? Of course of course of course. First thing to notice. Told the Queen and the Queen could say it like Jack could understand. Everyone loving loving loving those shiny teeth but that is all and that is normal for all of us and so I do not mind. That is that is all for all of us except me. Because Jack brave Jack saved me from the nightmares and so his safe cool hands are just as good as his teeth and maybe even better but I will only say that to him even though I know he does not really understand me.  
  
But I think maybe Jack knows it is the kind of thing I would say to him if I could because I showed I was just as brave when we were down where there are no teeth being lost. Because when Pitch was holding me I wanted to be afraid and it would have been easy to be afraid because that is what Pitch does but I chose to be very brave and when Pitch was mean I stabbed him with my beak and that means that Jack and I should be fighters together. And so that is why I think it is okay that I am always with him and that I ride on his shoulder or in his sweatshirt pocket or even in his hair which is even softer than my feathers and maybe I like just as much as his teeth.  
  
And sometimes I think it is even better than okay that I do this because when I let Jack know that I have to go collect teeth he never smiles right away but always a little bit afterward and it is not the same smile that I get right away when I come back when my duties are done. But then again I do not really know because even though there are many smiles Jack has for me sometimes I think he should say something instead. His face is very big and easy to read and something is a little sad though mostly happy in his blue eyes like the sky when I am around. I wonder if maybe he thinks I am too small to have big feelings and I hope if he thinks that he hopes he is wrong.   
  
But then maybe this is my fault a little bit too because I have not been trying to teach Jack how to understand me so I can say whatever I want to him and he will react like I am saying good happy things to him. And I do say good happy things to him but if he doesn’t understand me we can both pretend they are all light like little down feathers and never heavy like a molar full of memories.  
  
But it does not make sense that I am doing this and I know it because I was brave when Pitch was being mean and so I can be brave around Jack who is nice. And I will tell him how to understand me and then he will know I like him a lot a lot a lot. And that it is not just because of his shiny teeth even though I think telling him this will make him show them off in an extra extra good smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment from original post:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I LOVE your voice for Baby Tooth!


End file.
